Episode 2926 (29th May 2001)
Plot In the vicarage kitchen, Ashley and Bernice are discussing the fun run. Ashley apologises about the photo with the baby. The doorbell rings; it is Carlos bringing the sponsorship money. Ashley offers Carlos coffee and then leaves. At the Dingles, Zak enters moaning about the DSS to Cain. Zak asks Cain what he is doing. In the vicarage kitchen, Carlos and Bernice discuss the kiss. Bernice denies the kiss means anything and wants to forget it. At Keepers Cottage, Seth is looking on the Internet for mobile phone companies. Edna arrives. Seth apologises for the cake. Edna tells them they have the morning off and leaves smiling mischievously. In the Woolpack, Nicola asks if Bernice is OK. Nicola comments on Carlos being half hour late. Carlos arrives and kisses Nicola. At the Dingles, Cain is watching the TV and Zak tells him they have to pay back over £1000. Cain is not happy about having to pay with his money. In the Woolpack, Kathy asks Bernice a question. Seth discusses the mobile phone company with Jack. Kathy asks Bernice if Carlos could do food for Chez Marlon too. In the Woolpack kitchen, Carlos tells Bernice he has the message about the kiss, Bernice asks if he can do the extra work, Carlos agrees reluctantly and gets rather angry with Bernice. At the Sugdens, Jack gathers the kids and tells them that the farm is in financial trouble. Jack asks whether they should stay at the farm or sell up and move. Andy and Victoria adamantly want to stay. Robert agrees reluctantly. In the Woolpack, Diane and Alan return. Bernice greets them and they tell her they had luck in finding Tricia. Cain is doing a deal with a stranger. Carlos and Bernice exchange harsh looks. Nicola tries to persuade him to move in but he gets angry and he asks her to stop going on about it. Ashley asks Bernice if everything is OK. Nicola looks bewildered. In Chez Marlon, Rodney complains to Kathy about the food and Kathy explains Marlon has left to look for Tricia leaving them in a muddle. Rodney enquires about buying into the business. In the Woolpack, Jack asks Diane how London was. Diane asks how things are with the kids and farm Jack tells him that things are looking a little better; Bernice knocks on Carlos' door. Bernice reads the riot act at Carlos for shouting at Nicola they talk about the kiss again Carlos tells her there has always been something there, they kiss; at Keeper's, Betty is arguing with Edna as she told Eric that Betty was skiving. Betty tells him Len put the tassel on her hat. Betty tells her that she got away with being late. Edna leaves somewhat annoyed. In the Woolpack, Diane offers to take over from Alan, Ashley tells Nicola not to worry about Carlos. In Annie's Cottage, Bernice and Carlos come down the stairs Carlos reassures Bernice, Bernice says they shouldn't have done that and Bernice walks out; Bernice walks up to the Woolpack worriedly. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Carlos Diaz - Gary Turner *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast None Locations *The Vicarage - Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Living room and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, kitchen and beer garden *Melby Farm - Living room *Chez Marlon - Dining area *Tenant House - Exterior and living room/kitchen *Church Lane *Main Street Notes *No episode was broadcast on Monday 28th May due to Better Homes transmitting at 6.45pm, followed by a 45-minute edition of Coronation Street at 7.15pm. As a result, two episodes were broadcast on Tuesday 29th May, with this edition broadcasting at 8.00pm. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,620,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns